What Hair Colour This Time?
by AshleyTheLovatic
Summary: Just a funny Stemi oneshot for all you Stemi lovers.


_**Just a random idea I had so I turned it into a Stemi oneshot. Enjoy**_

* * *

Demi sat at her dresser, looking in the mirror, playing with the ends of her hair. She wanted some kind of change. She felt she'd had her hair dark for too long. She made funny faces in the mirror not noticing the door open and her boyfriend Sterling walk in. He crept up behind her but she still didn't notice, she was in a world of her own.

"What are you doing?" He asked in the shell of her ear. She jumped at his voice and her face burned red in embarrassment.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Demi asked him.

"I was just checking on you. You were taking even longer to get ready than you normally do." Sterling teased.

"Oh hardy, haha." Demi said sarcastically.

"What were you doing with your hair anyway?" Sterling asked inching away from her.

"Just looking at my hair. I'm getting sick of the brown." She replied. Sterling let out a little laugh. Demi was hopeless when it came to her hair, and was forever changing it no matter how many times he told her she looked perfect.

"And what colour are you going to go this time?" Sterling asked. He watched as she picked up a brush and ran it through her hair.

"I'm thinking blonde." Demi replied thoughtfully.

"Blonde like me?" Sterling teased running his fingers through his own hair. Demi let out another laugh and poked her tongue out at him. He saw it through the mirror and poked his tongue back out at her. She shook her head smiling and placed the brush on the dresser.

"No. Not like you. Maybe a platinum blonde." Demi replied. Sterling furrowed his eyes, he had seen the live chat where she said she wouldn't look good with platinum blonde hair even though everyone else said she would. Sterling went to go say something but before he could Demi did.

"Or maybe I'll go red again. Or black. I'm not sure." Demi said. She stood and walked over to her boyfriend who was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her. She stood in front of him and he rested his hands on her hips.

"Why not all three?" Sterling suggested in a joking matter. Demi lightly slapped him across the back of the head at the stupid suggestion.

"I don't think black hair with blonde and red streaks would look good babe." Demi said.

"You'd look great with any hair colour." Sterling said.

"Maybe YOU should dye your hair." Demi said stepping away from his hold and over to their walk in closet.

"I don't think so!" Sterling called out to her.

"Oh come on. It's not like you haven't already." Demi said referring to back when they were working on Sonny with a Chance and he had highlights.

"That was for my job and shall never be mentioned again." Sterling told her. He got up from the bed and walked over to the closet, leaning against the doorway. He watched as she held clothes up to her body trying to decide what to wear.

"Not going to happen babe. As long as you're with me and you hang out with Brandon and Tiff a lot you'll never forget it." Demi said.

"Why do you all have to gang up on me for?" Sterling asked sounding offended. He wasn't offended at all, he was simply playing around.

"We do it with love." Demi told him. She slipped out of her robe and pulled on the outfit she had chosen for the day.

"Maybe I should mention all the times you fall on stage then." Sterling teased.

"I have no shame in that because I do it every tour. Besides, it's not a proper tour if I don't fall." Demi said. She picked her robe up off the ground and walked out of the closet with Sterling following her.

"Back to topic though, what colour do YOU think I should dye my hair?" Demi asked.

"I don't know. There's no doubt you'll only change it again in a few months." Sterling replied.

"I know I will but until then, what colour?" Demi asked again. Sterling let out a sigh that went unnoticed by Demi. Why was she asking him what colour she should dye her hair? Shouldn't she be asking one of her girl friends, maybe Marissa or even Tiffany? In all honesty, Sterling didn't care what colour Demi's hair was. He loved her the same, and she looked perfect no matter what colour her hair was.

"You know I think you look perfect no matter what colour your hair is." Sterling replied. Demi rolled her eyes. Of course he would say that.

"But I want to know what you think!" Demi said exasperated. Sterling stepped across the room to her, stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Baby maybe you should ask Marissa or Tiffany. Maybe even ask Selena. I'm sure they'll be much more help than I am because no matter what hair colour your hair is, I will always love you." Sterling told her. He placed a kiss on the tip of her feather tattoo and she let out a small smile.

"Thank you baby. And you're right. Maybe I should ask one of the girls about it." Demi agreed with him. Sterling nodded his head and removed his arms from around her so she could finish getting ready and he could as well. He put his shoes on then waited for Demi to put on her make up before they left to go spend the day with their friends.

* * *

**_So did you like it? Tell me in a review if you did or not :)_**


End file.
